


home | dnf

by loginwastaken



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, GWT - Freeform, Georgewastaken, M/M, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginwastaken/pseuds/loginwastaken
Summary: After a joke is taken a bit too far while on the road, Dream and George find themselves at a hotel in the midst of the night.They pull over at a hotel for their first time together, but George is nervous. Dream decides on frotting but when that isn't enough, they turn to intercrural sex. Bit of soft thoughts and cuddling at the end. I'm bullshitting here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & George | GeorgeNotFound, Dream & George, Dream & GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	home | dnf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bullshitting, as I said in the summary, but I hope it's good bullshitting! I kind of picture Dream is away visiting family, the trio decides George should fly in on his last day so that Dream can just pick him up on his way home. Etc, etc. I don't know, enjoy ! Might come back and add a chapter of them getting home and Sapnap asking questions about why they were gone so long and so on, so forth. If I'm feeling soft and want to continue that is. Bad way to start a fic though, with porn.

"Room for two. One night."   
  
Dream slipped his ID and card under the thin glass partition and gave the desk clerk a friendly smile. She nodded, two fingers sliding his belongings closer before she eyed the two men again.   
  
"Vacation?" Her voice was friendly; just loud enough to be heard over the soft commotion of the hotel lobby, really. Dream knew this was only small talk, she'd forget by the end of the conversation why they'd come and with a no-contact check-out in the morning, she'd never see their faces again to be reminded of their visit. He was half tempted to tell the truth, if only to get a reaction out of the man just behind him, but he knew better. He had manners, of course, he wasn't going to tease George at another's expense. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked to the man in question, who had his suitcase by both hands held just in front of him. He'd been staring off into the distance, mind elsewhere, until Dream had turned his way. Looking to him, brows raised, he only asked for context with a soft, _"hm?"_  
  
"Just riding through and needed a place to crash for the night." Dream turned back to the desk clerk and gave her a smile. She slid a paper under the partition and he instinctively reached for one of the many BIC pens in the merchandising cup by his side. He'd spotted it on his way in, along with the small room for guests to buy snacks and drinks. Habit from his childhood, he'd supposed, always find the snack room in the hotel. His eyes fell to the paper, two fingers holding it steady as he initialed and signed all the highlighted white-spaces.   
  
Sliding it back to her, he dropped the pen in the cup and opened his wallet, previously resting atop the counter. She returned his ID and card, reminding him how much the room would be, with additional fees added on, and he nodded. Small price to pay for a night they'd be waiting on for so long.   
  
"Room 403. Left down this hall and you'll find the elevators. Fourth floor, should be all the way to your right." The desk clerk smiled again, sliding a pack of two cards beneath the partition. Dream only nodded again, giving a small thank you before turning and picking his suitcase up again. One hand raised to Georges back, who jumped slightly as he'd already zoned out again watching whatever was playing on the lobby TV. He was quick to follow though, dropping his suitcase into one hand to drag along at his side. It only took a few minutes to get to the room; George leaning back into Dreams chest on the elevator ride up, whining a bit once they'd arrived until Dream ultimately stuck the room keys between his teeth and picked Georges suitcase up as well. Their room was, as the desk clerk had said, at the very end of the hall, but Dream never complained. He was just happy to be somewhere other than a car with George, and George seemed to be feeling the same. He'd not said much since they'd decided to find a hotel for the night, but it wasn't really out of ordinary in Dreams eyes.   
  
The pair had only decided on staying at a hotel for the night because of a small incident in the car. A joke had been made, taken a bit far, and after a moment George was suggesting they _"maybe stop, just to get some rest."_ Dream wasn't on the same page at first, asking if George was tired or something. The other had suggested it was for _Dreams own_ rest, but even after Dream had confirmed he wasn't actually that tired, George insisted they stop anyway. It seemed to be unspoken what they'd really intended to do at said hotel, but nonetheless, they were on the same page now. George was nervous, he showed it in a calm silence, constantly zoning out, and Dream obviously masked his own in a much more outgoing way, but he was sure they both understood the tension and nerves between them.   
  
_"The door-"_ Dream spoke around the keycards between his teeth, but George spun around and snatched them out, understanding perfectly. It took him a moment to slip one out, but thankfully the doors lock only required you to tap the card against a small sensor. No sitting here for ages waiting for the dimwit to get it open as he slid the car in and back out either way too fast or way too slow.   
  
The door opened with a click and tiny green light, and in a moment they were crowding through the door. Dream dropped their suitcases just inside, catching the door with his foot just to slip the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the inner handle to the outer. When he turned inside again, George was staring further in.   
  
"What's wrong with it?" Dream stood straighter, brows furrowed as he stepped in further to see what he was so worked up about. George snapped his head around, throwing an arm up to the beds with a near-pout on his face.   
  
"She gave us two beds," His nose scrunched slightly, his facial features nearly taking on that of disgust before Dream only looked to him with a smile. He matched the expression quickly, laughing softly as he turned to the beds again. Come to think of it, she _hadn't_ asked how many beds, though Dream hadn't given her a number either. He only laughed, taking him by the wrist lightly as he passed him and sat at the edge of one bed.   
  
"We don't need both, it's not that big of a deal." As he spoke, he pulled George in. He'd grown tense sometime between his show of affection in the elevator and now, but Dream put no weight on it. His eyes fell to the others stomach before pressing a kiss into his shirt, both hands finding his waist. George seemed to hesitate a moment before resting his hands on Dreams shoulders, and Dream could feel the eyes that bore down into him from above. He was nervous, thank god Dream could take initiative. He'd nearly expected a pushy power bottom out of George, it was what he got out of him over call, but now he just felt small and quiet stood between his knees. He wasn't unhappy with it though, it was cute feeling the awkward tension radiating off of him.   
  
Dream let both hands slide up Georges sides, lifting his shirt along with them until his stomach was exposed. For a moment, he only stared at him, small smile growing on his face. His eyes shot up, catching Georges only for a split second before he was looking down at the floor between them. Not away, not completely, but far enough he didn't have to make eye contact yet could see exactly what Dream was doing to him still. His stomach had jumped slightly when he'd been caught staring, only making Dreams smile grow. He'd just felt Georges breath hitch from as little as making eye contact.   
  
"Take it off?" Dream's eyes fell to Georges stomach again, but he didn't need to specify anymore than that. George was quick to lift his hands from Dreams shoulders and tug his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor just behind him. Half-exposed, he shivered slightly in Dreams hands, only lifting the corners of Dreams lips further.   
  
Pressing another kiss to his now bare stomach, Dreams hands ran slowly down Georges waist and hips until he held his thighs. He was in thick sweats from his long trip over, dressed comfortably for the duration he'd been stuck in a small seat, but Dream could still feel nearly every inch of him beneath the fabric. When his legs tensed beneath his touch, he could feel the dip between fat and muscle, however small it may have been it was still a discernible dip. Dreams lips, and kisses, trailed slowly to the waistband of Georges sweats, his stomach tightening and breath hitching again when he'd reached it. His hands raised again to slip beneath the elastic waistband, but both of Georges hands met his, wrapping them firmly as he froze beneath his touch. Dream stopped, lifting his eyes to George with a furrowed brow as if to ask what was wrong. His cheeks were bright red, and it carried across his nose and up to both ears. His neck was flushed as well, and the color carried down his neck and to his chest. It made Dream quickly realize the heat beneath his own cheeks, and the tension beneath his belt.   
  
"Can we start a little-" He nodded his head softly, as if to push the conversation farther despite his lack of starting it. Dream raised his brow, wet lips parting slightly. "Can we go slow at first? I've not done anything like this." Dream knew that was at least a partial lie, he'd heard about every time George had practiced alone in his room early in the morning when all of their friends had finally retired to get some rest and the house was silent. But that was alone. He could admit even he was happy to hear George ask for some time and patience, because he needed it himself. This was no longer in the safety and comfort of their own rooms, going at their own pace no matter how needy or frantic it might have been. Dreams eyes dropped and he turned to look at he bed, turning back to George with a soft smile.   
  
"Let's try this first then," His smile grew as he stood, chest meeting Georges a moment before the other quickly stepped back to allow room between them. Dream paid it no mind, hands falling from Georges waist as he turned to the bed. He stripped himself of his own shirt, and though his back was turned to George he could feel eyes on him. He told himself it was his own ego speaking, that he only _wanted_ Georges eyes on him, but when he made it to the side of the bed and turned finally to speak to George, the brunette was turning his gaze away yet again, looking to the sheets and pillows instead as Dream tugged his jeans and boxers to his ankles and kicked them off. Dream only allowed himself a split second to bask in the attention he'd unknowingly been given before he was reaching to move the pillows.   
  
"Do you remember that video I sent you, of the two-" Dream choked on his words. Even his own nerves were bound to get to him. With a blush, he glanced to George, who was patiently waiting for an explanation to all of this as he stood shirtless and confused. Instead, Dream sat, leaning back against the pillows he'd propped up against the headrest, and tapped the side of his thigh.   
  
"Come here," These were much quieter words, eyes steady on Georges despite the obvious avoidance on the others part. He followed through anyways, eyes never meeting Dreams as he quickly rid himself of his remaining clothes and crawled onto the bed and, adjusting himself in Dreams lap. His face was a bright, fiery red now. And though he avoided staring before, now it seemed he could only bring himself to look as high as Dreams chest.   
  
"I thought this might be a bit better," He continued, expecting George to remember now what video he'd previously been referencing. Both hands found his own pants, undoing the button before quickly unzipping them. He knew if he slowed down too much, George would be able to see his hands shake, and his ego simply wouldn't allow that to happen. He could feel Georges eyes on him too, watching his every move, cold hands resting on either side of his waist. God, they were _really_ cold too.   
  
In an anxious frenzy, Dream raised one hand and wrapped it around the back of Georges neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn't bare the staring or cold hands any longer, there was no way he'd be able to calmly pull himself out with eyes on him like that. One hand shook slightly, the other firmly pressed against the back of Georges neck as he held him close, their lips working slowly together. It felt almost instant, the relief of kissing him. Every thought that wasn't immediately on kissing George and how nice it felt or how warm his neck was against his hand or how soft his lips felt was gone.   
  
Georges own hands lifted from Dreams waist, pressing instead into his chest for support as he leaned forward. His hips curled forward as his back arched, a reflect from the sudden kiss, and Dream felt every second of him moving. He'd been hiding a hard-on beneath his loose sweats, but he was certain now even George could feel it pressing down against Dreams own. Dreams free hand still rested atop the zipper of his jeans, but now worked itself beneath the waistband of his boxers. All nerves seemed to melt away as George moaned softly against his lips, back arching slightly and rocking them together again.   
  
"Wait," Dream pulled away, breathing heavy and chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath and relaxed back into the headrest. He caught Georges eyes and the other seemed to no longer be shying away from direct eye contact. Maybe the kissing hadn't been such a bad idea, it seemed to relax them both much more than he'd expected. Dream had already pulled himself from his jeans and his hand was still wrapped tightly around his cock. He'd not even noticed, too entranced in all of George while they'd kissed. George sat back, arching his back slightly as he did so as if to remind Dream of the throbbing problem now pressing into his thigh. Dream needed no reminding though, it'd be the entire reason he'd stopped matter of fact.   
  
Dreams hand fell from Georges neck, two fingers slipping beneath the band of his sweats to tug them down slightly. Blue briefs revealed themselves, and just beneath the black elastic band, a tiny wet spot where the head of his cock was pressed between the fabric and his stomach. It sent chills through every part of Dream, his hand releasing his own cock to join the other in tugging Georges sweats and briefs down together. His dick popped out excitedly, bouncing out and against Dreams own. He'd not been joking about his length all those years.   
  
George let out a small noise, and Dreams eyes shot up to meet his. He was whining, one hand clenched into a fist atop Dreams chest. Dream had been sat here just ogling over him and his body, but George just wanted to be touched already, and it showed. His eyes fell again, and they both watched as he wrapped a hand around both of them, pressing their dicks together. Just the feeling of Georges dick against his own made him throb, and Georges dick seemed to react back.   
  
"You too," Dream tried to speak, but it only came out in a hoarse whisper as he took Georges hand in his free one and moved it between them. George didn't hesitate in wrapping a hand around them, overlapping Dreams partially. When Dream squeezed, he was looking to Georges face, which scrunched up as he nearly doubled over onto Dreams chest and let out a desperate moan. It was the only fuel Dream needed to start slowly pumping the two of them.   
  
It hardly took any stimulation to get noise out of either of them. George moaned any time Dream so much as moved his hand beyond the ordinary stroking motion. He'd drag his thumb over the others head just to see him tighten up or hear him moan. He'd tighten his own hand at times, when Dream would do something particularly nice, and it'd earn a chain of noises from Dream. His hand gripped Georges thigh at first, holding it tightly and squeezing whenever he felt himself edging further along. George would rock his thighs along to the pumping at times, and the friction would be too much to handle. Dream would let his head fall back against the headrest, neck straining as he tried to stay quiet.   
  
George seemed to take this as an open invitation. Though it wasn't technically meant to be anything more than him desperately trying not to cum, Dream surely wasn't complaining when he felt Georges lips against his neck. He let his head stay rested against the headboard, hand running up Georges hip and waist to hold him a bit closer, feel a bit more skin. Dream tilted his head, giving him plenty of room as he opened his eyes and looked down to find only Georges back in view. As nonsexual as a back inherently is, he couldn't pry his eyes away. It arched and rocked back and forth every now and then, as George would rock into their stroking or arch his back with a particularly nice feeling. Something about it felt so sensual, so needy and desperate.   
  
And then there were teeth against his neck, just above his collarbone, and George was pressing his thumb against Dreams tip and suddenly he couldn't keep himself quiet anymore. Dreams arched his own back now to press himself further against George as he let out an aching moan, breath heavy in his chest. He pulled his hand from between them, and Georges stopped almost immediately following. The mans face twisted in denial, and his mouth opened to argue, but Dream had both hands on his waist and was flipping him onto his back before he could get anything out.   
  
"What-" Georges own voice was hoarse, and he stopped himself to clear it, but Dream wasn't stopping to give any answers, not yet at least. He knew George wanted to go slow, and he knew he couldn't take just masturbating together any longer. Dream wrapped his hands around Georges ankles, wrapping both of the mans legs together in his arm to hold together tightly. It closed his dick between Georges thighs, and as he leaned forward, pressed him against Georges dick as well. It shut him up pretty quick, Dream now inches from his face, positioned as if about to genuinely fuck him, and their dicks were still pressed together firmly. George couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for anymore.   
  
"- this okay?" The first word was lost to his nerves and hoarse voice, but the question was loud and clear, receiving a nod from George, a bit more eager than he may have intended. His eyes were glued to Dreams, only falling shut when Dream squeezed his legs together and started to pump into them. Georges hands raised, one to grab the headrest behind him and the other to grip Dreams shoulder. Every thrust into his thighs rocked his body forward and up, and he could feel the vibrations across his entire body, especially where he wanted them most. Dreams dick drove forward against his own, and George let out another needy moan, pulling him closer to wrap his arm around Dreams neck. When he leaned forward though, trying to obey the others wishes, it tightened Georges thighs more, and they both tensed in pleasure, though never stopped. George wrapped both arms around Dreams neck now, desperately holding him closer. He was trying not to cum, but every thrust rocked him closer to the edge and he was finding it more and more difficult to hold back. Dream took the chance to bury his face into the others neck, lips exploring the skin first before his teeth quickly replaced them. The intense mixture of Georges moans in his ear, the feeling of his hot and throbbing dick against his own, and the needy pushing against him all sent him to cloud nine.   
  
_"George-"_ Dream tried to warn the other, but received only vigorous head nodding against his own shoulder before he could finish his sentence. It was the only confirmation he needed; they were both ready. His hips quickened, and the soft moaning in his ear grew a little louder and a little more desperate before George was arching his back and pressing his head back into the pillow. Dream lifted his head only to connect their lips again, the overstimulation of George moaning into their kiss and the squeezing of his thighs enough to force him over the edge. He came first, releasing a load onto Georges stomach before George was doing the same, fingers digging into Dreams back.   
  
For a moment, they only laid there. As the seconds slowly passed, Dream could feel the thin layer of sweat on his chest grow a bit chilly. His nerves had gotten him clammy and getting all worked up over George, and his thighs, did nothing to help. Now, as they both calmed down, the air in the room was making him cold.   
  
Dream pushed himself up and off of George to sit on the edge of the bed. The other quickly parted his legs and stretched them out to rest them on the bed, groaning softly as his previously tense muscles finally relaxed. Dream watched him with a small smile, his giddiness over their previous actions finally happening too great to cover. George followed suit, his own smile growing slowly until they were both laughing softly.   
  
"Let me grab a rag." He instructed, squeezing Georges thigh as he leaned forward and stood. He was a bit lightheaded, the rush of blood from his lower half to his upper half driving him a bit blind. He only rubbed it from his eyes, stalking to the bathroom to dampen a rag with hot water. He saw and pat it against his rag as it cooled, not wanting to take it to George too hot. As he did so, he let his gaze lift to his reflection in the mirror. He was still red in the face and chest, even his shoulders were rosy, but the one thing to catch his attention was the purpling bite above his right collarbone. He pressed the rag into his wrist, too distracting doting upon the new and growing love-bite. The heat was absent to his thoughts though, quickly singeing the skin beneath. With a hiss, he pulled it away, running it under water again to regain the heat lost against his wrist before wringing it out and making his way back to George. He had his feet pulled nearly to his butt, knees in the air and head rested back on the pillow. His eyes were on the ceiling until Dream reappeared, and then he was sitting up to look to him.   
  
Dream sat on the beds edge again, smile returning as his eyes fell to Georges neck, littered with a few matching hickies, before looking to the cum still covering his stomach.   
  
"Sorry about that," He laughed softly, resting a hand on Georges thigh opposite of where he sat, the other hand running the rag up his stomach. Georges eyes fell to watch him, his stomach and chest rising and falling as he laughed along, a bit harder as he genuinely found the sight before him entertaining. Dream feigned offence, furrowing his brows despite his large grin and looking up to George. His hand still worked the rag against his skin, and as he ran it down to his thighs, Georges body seemed to tense again, only causing Dreams grin to grow.   
  
"Stop it!" George raised a hand to push Dreams shoulder, brows furrowed and a pout on his face.   
  
"Stop _what?!_ " Dream called back, eyes wide as he laughed. He hadn't a clue what he was supposedly doing, he'd only intended to clean them up before bed.   
  
"Laughing at me!" George dropped his head back onto the pillow, still tilted to watch Dream.   
  
"I wasn't but _now_ I'm laughing at you," He snickered, eyes turned down to Georges thighs as he cleaned him up. He stood again once he was done, the rag already cool in his hand. "I'll be right back crybaby." Dream turned away, smile still plastered to his face and Georges own very clear in his peripheral before he'd disappeared into the bathroom again. Rewetting the rag, he was quick to clean himself off, rinsing the rag and wringing it out once more before laying it over the edge of the sink. Once he was finished, he turned to flick off the light and leave, only stopping to raise a hand to his neck and admire the hickey again. He was sure he could cover it rather easily, but he wasn't so considerate of Georges neck. They'd be answering to Sapnap, that's for sure.   
  
Turning off the lights on his way out, a yawn crept up his chest and before he could stop himself, he was stretching both arms above his head and rounding the corner with the largest yawn of the year thus far. Sleep settled on him as his eyes began to water, and once they were open again, the sight of George curled up under the covers came into view. The blanket was pulled to his neck, face half-buried in the pillow beneath his head. There was no hiding his smile, and he wasn't going to try to. He used to try to hide his fondness for the other, but there was no hiding love when it was for someone like George. He called it out of you.   
  
Dream bent to gather their discarded clothes, bundling them together before dropping them by their suitcases. They could handle them tomorrow, surely neither would be opposed to the gentle reminder. Reaching into his own suitcase, he grabbed a new pair of boxers, tugging them on before heading to bed himself. The heavy duvet was welcoming, cold against his skin yet wrapping him completely in a warmth he shared with only George as he slid in close. His arm snaked around the others waist and his eyes shot open again as the familiar fabric. Just beneath the blanket, he could see his own white shirt resting against Georges skin. It brought a goofy grin to his face, and as he lifted his arm to see further under the blanket, he could see his own boxers covering the rest of George. His entire chest tightened, and suddenly the heat beneath his skin was back. George lifted his head, turning to look to Dream over his shoulder. He couldn't muster words though, planting a kiss on his lips before relaxing into the bed again.   
  
Lying there with George, a real George and not one made out of two extra pillows and a hope and dream, it felt surreal. Dream pulled him closer, tightening his grip around his waist to pull him flush against his own body. Burying his face into the nape of Georges neck, he inhaled, a content sigh following before George groaned and reached back to hit at him.   
  
"That's really hot," He whined, "stop it or I'll overheat." His voice was low and soft; it almost sounded distant, as if they were speaking over call again. Things felt as normal as they had been days prior, when they were still thousands of miles apart, yet brand new. His incessant whining whenever he would open his mouth, yet the constant need to have and show affection.   
  
As if on cue, Georges hand found Dreams, wrapping it lightly before pulling it into his chest to hold. It made him feel immortal, as if no time passed while they slept in this bed together, as if no one existed beyond this hotel room. There was no today, there was no tomorrow, there was only this bed with George and the feeling of his chest rising and falling as he breath and the soft push back whenever he needed a reminder that Dream was there and behind him and not going anywhere.   
  
Dream dozed off, though he doesn't remember when or what his last thought possibly could have been before sleep enveloped him. He'd slept better than he had in months though, and not once throughout the night did they let go of one another as they twist and turned. 


End file.
